


電競 殼花《得天獨厚》第四章

by RRRRrq



Series: 得天獨厚 [4]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發直播=實況，說法不同但意思一樣。BGM：Sara Bareilles - She Used To Be Mine





	電競 殼花《得天獨厚》第四章

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發
> 
> 直播=實況，說法不同但意思一樣。  
> BGM：Sara Bareilles - She Used To Be Mine

*****

 

韓王浩不是一個沒有缺點的人。他對新奇的事物很感興趣，感興趣到忘記身邊的事情，而這些事情在很多人眼中是比較重要的。比如說他玩吃雞，比如說他跟前隊友連麥玩AD角，比如說他拿著手機打爐石，比如說他一直看實況。

這情形在他們洲際賽失利回國，結果成績急速下滑後更加明顯。

狀況不好的時候，真的就像全世界都在跟你作對一樣，太迷茫了。

這讓許多粉絲擔心，覺得他並沒有好好在準備正式比賽。有時候李相赫也會這麼想，他為什麼不花多一點時間準備比賽？他為什麼不多打一場積分？他為什麼不多看一次複盤？

他不能理解，韓王浩說過自己並不是一個天才型的選手，他是靠不斷的努力才得來今天的遊戲宰制力的，既然如此，為什麼他還是寧願把多出來的時間拿去做其他看似無意義的事情？

李相赫對自己的要求很高，他想，韓王浩也是。

在那時候他並不懂那是韓王浩休息的方式，李相赫也會想是不是在ROX時期，他隊上的哥哥們對他就挺放縱的，但他現在身為SKT的一員，必須要適應他們的運作模樣，所以李相赫會木著臉提醒他專注在練習上。

一次兩次的時候韓王浩還會露出有點討巧的表情，看到他嚴肅的樣子以後就漸漸只會沉默的點頭收起手機，閉著酸澀的眼睛舒展一下自己的身體，再次點開遊戲畫面。

有次李在宛大聲嚷嚷著，王浩啊你不練習做什麼呢！本來李相赫想他大概會跟往常一樣，扁扁嘴繼續練習，但是事情並沒有照他想的那樣走。

韓王浩笑了。

那笑容讓李相赫瞬間秉住呼吸，他為此感到不安，於是他伸出手捏了捏他的後頸淡淡說著，呀振作點啊。

韓王浩看向他，很專注的樣子。其實一直有個說法是，眼睛是靈魂之窗，李相赫一直覺得韓王浩是這句話的最佳詮釋，他的眼睛很清澈，他的靈魂也是。

剛才那個笑容很苦也很累，然後韓王浩對他說了一句話。

「要拿冠軍才行呢。」

其實那時李相赫在想，當然啊。他沒能說出來。

只是他下意識的點了頭。天經地義。

於是韓王浩轉過椅子點開英雄聯盟，訓練室只剩下許勝勛的哀號。

那個晚上韓王浩沒再離開椅子半步。

之後他訓練時就沒出現過忙裡偷閒的狀況，他只有在回到宿舍躺在床上時才會這麼做，這讓韓王浩的睡眠時間又減少了許多。等到李相赫發現的時候，他已經持續那種作息一段時間了。

「你該好好休息，回宿舍以後就別再看實況了，直接睡吧。」

「什麼啊？哥不也會看書的嘛。」

「你看太久了。」

「那是我的空閒時間吧，我想怎麼用都可以的啊。」

「如果影響了你的睡眠就有可能影響團練狀況。」

李相赫很堅持。

「這不是你一個人的事情。」

其實他原本還想，韓王浩應該會反駁他的，他甚至會被搞得有些惱火，會覺得自己已經是成年人了為什麼連自己要做什麼都要被別人管，或覺得被這樣說很沒面子，男孩子嘛，都很要面子的。

但他都沒有，韓王浩沉默了一下，深深吐了一口氣，隨後勾起嘴角。

「知道了，我會調整的。」

他聽出那語調的不甘心，那時李相赫沒來由的非常難受，後來他才想起來為什麼。因為那時候韓王浩的眼睛很傷心。

非常倔強的傷心。

 

有一件讓李相赫覺得很弔詭的事情是，韓王浩很戀舊。還很固執。

明明外表看起來很隨和，也很配合別人，明明那麼喜歡新鮮，也總是貪心又活潑的想接觸各種東西，但還是能從一些事情中體會到他與外表的極端差異。

當年Najin宣布解散時，選手也紛紛宣布解約，剩下最後四個人沒有宣布，其中一個就是韓王浩；隔年ROX Tigers資金問題全員重組，韓王浩也是最後一個走的。甚至連ID都死死守著不願意改。

實況時也會說想念他們，採訪的時候、比賽前的時候，都能看出他深深的眷戀，時不時的也會提起一些老隊友的名字。

裴俊植玩完Outlast後正式見識了韓王浩怕鬼的程度，曾不經意提起如果他一個人住怎麼辦。

「如果休假沒人在宿舍你一個人怎麼辦啊？」

「那種程度的……不要多想就沒事了啊。」

「你以前有一個人住過嗎？」

「啊嗯、有啊。」

「哇，為什麼啊？」

「哈哈，沒什麼啦。」

「……是嗎。」

沒人的宿舍很可怕吧，畢竟在你不可預知的某個時刻，沒人能預期會跳出什麼啊。

比方回憶或寂寞。

韓王浩時不時會與前隊友連麥通話，每次都笑得像個幼稚園小孩，如果是大師就會雙排，亂打一通也不亦樂乎。

他說，和鍾仁哥雙排很快樂。之後就花了一小段時間沉浸在思念裡面。

韓王浩的內心有一條線，線裡面有一片很燦爛的花田，還有小屋。有幸住在裡面的人不多，韓王浩固執地對他們好、固執地把他們的名字鑲在自己靈魂上。他那是要帶去天堂的。

李相赫過去並沒有很在意。現在他有時會想，如果可以就好了。

 

韓王浩在人際交往上有很多心理活動。明明喜歡交朋友卻怕生、喜歡看身邊熱熱鬧鬧自己卻不吵，這些因素聚在同一人身上，真的，讓李相赫覺得特別有意思。

他在螢幕面前，或者說至少在直播的時候，總是被認為很多話，愛說話，愛發出奇怪的聲音，愛碎碎唸，愛跟觀眾聊天互動，但其實只要到一個很多人的場合，他絕對是那種想把自己縮小到最不起眼的角落裡的人。

除了英雄聯盟這個遊戲、這個打野身分，他都不想成為焦點。

如此專注。

也隱隱的如此不自信。

彷彿自己除了遊戲打得好以外沒有其他長處一般。何況，這種競爭環境下，他也不會永遠覺得自己打得好，至少會懷疑自己是不是不是最好的。

有一次觀眾問他：「為什麼你沒有女朋友呢？」

「這個啊，我也會想這個問題。」

韓王浩偏著頭，懶懶的斜靠在椅子上。原先還輕輕勾著的嘴角漸漸就抵不過地心引力了，就好像抵不過他心底的害怕一樣。

怕自己永遠不夠好，不足以受人喜愛。

「可能是因為我很自卑吧。」

可能是因為他也曾經很喜歡某個人。

可能是因為他曾以為某些事永遠不會改變。

可能是因為他遇過很傷心的事情。

可能是因為他身邊有過非常美好的事物。

可能是因為他曾經粗心大意以致傷害了人。

可能他被傷害過。

可能他發現時間走得太快了。

可能他一直小心翼翼的堅強著。

可能他覺得他很堅強。

可能他認為世間所有人都應當被善待。

可能他對人太寬容卻對自己太刻薄。

可能他不知道如何向人求助。

 

可能，他太愛這個世界了。

 

這種太在意別人的個性，詮釋了韓王浩整個與人互動的樣子，所以即使他內心渴望與人認識多一分，他也會害怕造成對方的困擾，以至於總是把自己擺成那樣低的姿態。

那時候李相赫看了Twitch Party的現場直播，他看見韓王浩每與人握手，總是彎下身體、駝著背，彷彿鞠躬永遠鞠不夠似的。

韓王浩回到基地後笑得滿足，李相赫一邊咬著炸雞一邊說，我也有去，我有看到你。

「騙人，我沒看到你，只有俊植哥。」

「我有去。」

「俊植哥！相赫哥說他有去！他居然沒來打招呼！你有遇見他嗎？」韓王浩的語調裡帶著濃厚的、被丟下的委屈，眨巴著眼睛尋找裴俊植，像在遊樂園迷失的孩子，忍著眼淚在原地盤旋，不確定自己是不是不被需要的。

李相赫就心軟了。

「我有看直播，就算有去了。」

「啊！哥真的是……」有夠無聊的。這句話他沒說出來，但李相赫感覺到了，不知為何他為此感到開心。

「派對很開心嗎？」

「很有趣，認識了很多人，他們都對我很好。真的很好。」

這麼說著的韓王浩，又露出了那種很感激卻帶著畏怯的神情。

李相赫那時候嘴裡塞了一堆雞肉，他有些著急的想回話，所以強迫自己快速吞嚥，但那些雞肉太乾了，然後他就被噎住了。

咳咳、咳咳咳、咳、咳咳咳咳咳──

「哈哈哈哈哈，哥，吃慢點啦！」韓王浩一邊笑一邊遞水，順道拍著他的背。

周遭還有金河那和姜善久嗤嗤的笑聲，還有李在宛鄙視的嫌棄，夾雜一些許勝勛吮手指的聲音。

吵吵鬧鬧的訓練室蓋過李相赫拚了命想說的話。

他後來沒有機會再說。

 

因為你很好，他們當然會對你好。

 

再到後來李相赫喜歡他的日子裡，他總是聽見韓王浩在播Young and Beautiful，韓王浩說，他很喜歡這首歌。

李相赫並不覺得自己是一個很浪漫的人，可是他記得葉慈的詩。

" How many loved your moments of glad grace,  
And loved your beauty with love false or true;  
But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you,  
And loved the sorrows of your changing face. "

 

姜善久說，韓王浩有很多很認真的一面。

認真到有些無趣的一面。

大多人喜歡一個少年「應該」有的樣子，他應該要調皮，應該要玩鬧，應該要意氣風發，應該要活力四射，應該要積極向上，應該要毫無心機，應該要青春美麗。

他應該要快樂。

因為快樂會感染，所以只要他快樂了，別人也會感到快活。他無趣，別人也會覺得無趣。韓王浩就覺得自己是個無趣的人。

他不會說笑話逗人笑，也不會裝笨做蠢事搞笑。他不像李相赫會故意裝作被擊倒然後倒在地板上說自己掛了，也不像姜善久一樣會說很無聊的洗衣液冷笑話讓整個地方颳冷風，只有李相赫懂他的梗。

他不會出糗，也不會回應別人對他的玩笑。他看起來總是有偶像包袱，沒有變醜的餘地，也只會在問完金河那等等要吃什麼，得到那一句：「吃你。」的回應時，尷尬的告誡說他還在直播不要亂說話。

他不喜歡說謊，如果被問了困擾的問題會苦笑，為了節目效果還是得說的時候一下子就會被揭穿。

他會在一堆人玩鬧的時候在一邊滑手機玩爐石，被點名的時候眼睛都不抬的敷衍你，嗯一聲就算過去。他會在別人搗亂一直故意重複問著：好吃嗎好吃嗎好吃嗎好吃嗎好吃嗎好吃嗎？的時候，凶神惡煞的說，閉嘴。

他還會因為偷偷逃走不去跟粉絲合照而在電梯裡感到愧疚，想著：我剛剛應該要過去跟她們合照的啊。

他只會做一些無趣的小比試，比方扳手腕比賽、比方大腿比賽、比方仰臥起坐比賽。

他雖然也常常亂甩鍋，但更常的是說：「啊，我可以做的更好的。」

「是我的錯。」

「如果我早點用技能。」

「剛剛那個應該要可以活下來的。」

「我失誤了。」

「我不該走那裡的。」

「如果我的大再晚一點放就好了。」

他還會在觀眾說辛苦你了的時候，回說，辛苦什麼呀，是去工作的，應該的。

是為了賺錢的。

韓王浩很認真的在生活著。

奮力而且掙扎的，活著。

或許也因為他太了解活著是什麼感受，他還會對著他的觀眾說，我不需要禮物。

「我自己會賺錢，我不需要你們送我禮物。」

韓王浩很認真的在對待整個世界。

認真，又固執。

 

有句話說，認真你就輸了。

可是人總有割捨不下的時候，那就當一回輸家吧。我甘願。

 

人都會抱怨，韓王浩也會。

他累的時候是真的散發一種生無可戀的感覺，會在直播的時候嚷著好想出去玩，好想去日本，去哪裡都好。他只是想逃離那種高張力的生活狀態。

他會說好累，真的太累了。

電子競技這種產業太殘酷了，什麼人都前仆後繼地趕上，從選手們睜開眼的那一瞬間他就得面臨競爭。團練、天梯、訓練、積分……套路討論、戰術配合、英雄禁選、版本適應……

再加上網路那些瘋言瘋語、冷嘲熱諷、人身攻擊，選手們的人生中，可能都曾有過一次閃過那樣的念頭：我到底為什麼要這樣活著啊？

可偏偏在滿身傷痕後，他們還守著懷裡那唯一的細小火燭，滿足的傻傻笑著說：「這是天底下最好的火燭，我要守著它。」

何等心志堅忍。

無視鮮血橫流，無視面容憔悴，無視萬眾唾罵。他不是不知道這些都存在啊，只是他依舊會那樣說。

這是天底下最好的火燭。

我可以守著它。

我要守著它。

 

韓王浩在Kespa盃擊敗SKT後接受採訪，他說，我很幸福。

他還說，我想表達我的感謝。

韓王浩痛苦過，他悲傷過，他內心可能也嘶吼過，為什麼我打不好？為什麼要讓我壓力這麼大？為什麼要不讓我去替補就好？為什麼是這個版本？為什麼大家配合不起來？為什麼要輪替？為什麼輸了？為什麼為什麼為什麼？

為什麼要讓我經歷這些？

為什麼不能一直都順順利利？

我也想打好比賽啊，我也想贏下冠軍啊，我也不想被大家說下去啊，我也不想總是被當成只會玩攻擊型英雄的選手啊，我也很努力的在做視野啊，我也有研究對方打野的套路啊，我也很茫然無措啊，我也不想輸啊，我也很害怕啊！

我也很害怕啊。

但是他走了過來，然後顫抖的擁抱那些疼痛，擁抱那些把他刺得渾身疤痕的尖銳，柔軟的說，謝謝。

於是那些尖刃全部都不見了，都化成光輝了。

他要帶著這些光，繼續向前邁進了。

韓王浩沒有逃避那些傷害，不是躲在一邊嫌惡的觀看。

他是去珍惜。

一個人的選擇遠比他的能力更能真正展現出他是什麼樣的人。

 

韓王浩是個得天獨厚的人。

 

在北京國家體育場散場時，處理完各自的情緒，李相赫把韓王浩塞給他的衛生紙放回口袋，他剛好在一個視野很好，能夠俯瞰一樓的地方。他看見幾個觀眾哭著離開。

他也看見站得遠遠的韓王浩一直望著他們的背影，然後鞠了一個躬。

李相赫突然有種窒息感，他感覺到自己心跳停止了一下，卻又突然瘋狂加速，他轉身快步的走下去，他只想趕去韓王浩身旁。

快點、再快點。

李相赫想，以前他看過很多描述喜歡的字眼，什麼看見喜歡的人受傷會跟著心疼，看見他哭就一起悲傷，為了喜歡的人心酸，為了他幸福而幸福。

那時候他覺得他的喜歡不是這樣的。

當他到達韓王浩身旁時，韓王浩看著莫名有點喘的他面露疑惑，還有一絲絲擔憂，他想韓王浩可能以為他喘氣是因為尚未平撫的悲傷情緒。

他其實不知道要跟韓王浩說什麼，他只是想在他身邊，他躊躇沒有開口，嘴巴要動不動的，做什麼都奇怪。他想說，謝謝你的衛生紙。他也想說，可惜了。他還想說，不是你的錯。

但在他還沒開口前，韓王浩伸出手輕輕的捉了捉他的手臂，淺淺的微笑起來。

 

「哥，我們回去吧。」

 

他的心在看見韓王浩彎下腰那瞬間死去了。

但是因為韓王浩笑了，李相赫的心又活了過來。

 

李相赫想，他就是在那一刻喜歡上韓王浩的。

 

*****

 

20171228

**Author's Note:**

> 葉慈(或葉芝)的詩，選我最喜歡的翻譯版本給大家：
> 
> 當你老了，頭白了，睡意昏沉，  
> 爐火旁打盹，請取下這部詩歌，  
> 慢慢讀，回想你過去眼神的柔和，  
> 回想它們昔日濃重的陰影；
> 
> 多少人愛你青春歡暢的時辰，  
> 愛慕你的美麗，假意或真心，  
> 只有一個人愛你那朝聖者的靈魂，  
> 愛你衰老了的臉上痛苦的皺紋；
> 
> 垂下頭来，在红光閃耀的爐子旁，  
> 凄然地卿卿訴說那愛情的消逝，  
> 在頭頂的山上它缓缓踱著步子，  
> 在一群星星中間隱藏著臉龐。
> 
> ──袁可嘉 譯
> 
> 最後，真的太感謝 @淮水东边月 的長評，好喜歡妳>///////<，很開心可以跟妳有很多相似的體會或共情，這是我很幸福的事情，也讓我覺得寫下這些故事真的太好了，能夠遇見妳也太好了。(抱緊) 希望未來我們一起守候他們，一起討論那些傻里傻氣的感情，也許有時候開心有時候難過，但依舊面對生活。


End file.
